


In Which a Wannabe Spider Meets a True Predator

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Hellsing, Trigun
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2004





	

Knives still didn’t know how the thing had impersonated his brother so brilliantly. It must have been the red coat and the glasses. Nothing else bore any trace of resemblance.

“Come into my parlor, said the spider to the butterfly.” The horror was a mass of leering eyes and drooling mouths. “I almost admired you. Too bad you wouldn’t let go of your inane philosophies and become a true monster.”

Knives flailed uselessly, furious over the implied mockery. “I’ll kill you!”

An impossibly large gun appeared out of the shadows. “Is that all you have to say?”

Knives died screaming.

* * *

Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:  
I have no idea what Alucard would think of Knives if they actually met (on non-devouring terms), I just thought this to be a likely scenario.


End file.
